Forgotten Hearts
by lauren.shea.96
Summary: The girl didn't know what was happening to her. The strange voice and the dream, it didn't make any sense to her. What did the voice mean, how could she have the power to save people when she could barely save herself. But what really confused her was the dream, was it real... or not.


_Darkness_...

_It consumes everything..._

_It will snuff out the littlest ray of light..._

_It will engulf all hope until there is none left..._

_There are those who reside in darkness..._

_But there are those who resist..._

_The Guardians of Light..._

The raven haired girl awoke to the sensation of falling down..down... down into deep darkness until she landed on a stained glass circle.

_So much to do, _

_So little time _

_Take your time._

_But don't be afraid_

_The door is still shut._

_Now, step forward._

_Can you do it?_

The girl was confused, where was she and why was she here. She didn't question the voice through, she stepped forward and three stone pedestals appeared. A shield on one, a magicians staff on another and a sword on the last.

_Power sleeps within you._

_If you give it form..._

_It will give you strength._

_Choose wisely._

The young girl wasn't too good at making decisions but she knew that she should pick the magicians staff somehow. She wasn't sure why but she had a feeling that it was the right choice, so she climbed up onto the pedestal and took the staff in her hands.

_The power of the mystic. _

_Inner strength._

_A staff of wonder and ruin._

_Is this the power you seek_

"Yes,"

Then in a bright flash of light the staff disappeared.

_Your path is set._

_Now what will you give up in exchange?_

"_Great more decisions," _she thought. She looked at what was left and walked towards the sword. "_I don't need strength," _ she said and took the heavy sword in her hands.

_The power of the warrior._

_Invincible courage._

_A sword of terrible destruction._

_You give up this power?_

"Yes,"

_That is very wise, after all_

_sometimes strength has _

_to bow down to wisdom._

The pedestals disappeared into the floor and the glass floor broke into a million pieces. She flailed her arms around in the air trying to grab onto something but there was nothing there to hold on to so she just kept falling. She landed on another stained glass circle with intricate designs of a beautiful girl what she assumed was a princess. Then the staff appeared in her hands.

_You've gained _

_the power to fight._

_Try swinging it around _

_to get the hang of it. _

She did what she was told. the staff was light and easy to swing around.

_All right! You've got it._

_Use this power to protect_

_yourself and others._

A small dark shadow appeared on the floor close to her feet, so close that she could feel an evil aura coming from the mysterious creature

_There will be times_

_you have to fight._

_Keep your light burning strong._

The shadow lunged for her but she was faster and brought her staff down slicing it in two making it disintegrate. Several other shadows came at her but she managed to defeated them using unique attacking skills.

_Behind you!_

She felt a sharp pain on her leg that almost made her pass out, but she had to stay awake. She swung her weapon around ferociously at the shadow that had clawed her. More

shadows appeared but they sunk into the floor making the entire floor covered in darkness causing her to start sinking into the floor. She tried to pull her legs up but that caused her to sink faster until she was completely covered with shadows. She tossed and turned in the darkness flailing her arms around trying to escape the shadows. The shadows disappeared and yet again she was on a beautiful stained glass circle decorated with hearts, only this time there was a door there. She stood back to examine the door when it suddenly opened and a bright white light emerged from it. When the light faded she was standing on a beautiful shore, she was sure she was alone until three figures appeared. A tall boy with brunette hair and azure blue eyes, a girl with blue hair and eyes to match, and last a young boy with a warm smile, blonde hair, and bright blue eyes.

_Hold on. _

_The door won't open just yet._

_First, tell me more_

_about yourself._

"What are you most afraid of?," the tall boy asked.

" Well...I guess to lose something that's important,"

The brunette started to fade and he disappeared. The blue haired girl then asked a question.

"What is the one thing you care about more than anything else?,"

"My close friends,"

The blue haired girl smiled and vanished. The young boy stepped forward and took her hand.

"What do you wish?,"

" I wish...to be able to protect the people that I care most about,"

The boy let go of her hand and smiled before he faded away.

_Your adventure begins at dawn._

_As long as the sun is shining, your_

_journey should be a pleasant one._

_The day you will save those who are lost is_

_both far off and very near._

In a flash of light she was returned to a circle with an image of a princess that seemed to be in a deep sleep. Stairs soon appeared leading up to another circle, the light seemed brighter there somehow.

_The closer you get to the light,_

_the greater your shadow becomes._

At this comment she looked at her shadow behind her. Her shadow began to rise up out of the floor taking its own horrific shape. She stepped back, startled at what her shadow had become.

_But don't be afraid._

_And don't forget..._

She ran toward the edge of the platform but there was nowhere to run to, she had to defeat this evil being. The beast slammed its giant fist down onto the circle causing darkness to erupt from its hand. While it was distracted she managed to cut off one of its fingers making

its finger disintegrate. The beast screeched in pain holding its hand, In rage it slammed both fists onto the platform causing her to fall backward. She tried to get up but she was sinking into the shadows and everything started to become blurry.

_But don't be afraid._

_You hold the mightiest weapon of all._

The shadows where up to her torso now almost completely engulfing her in shadows. She reached out hoping someone would help her but she was alone and afraid.

_So don't forget:_

Shadows covered her face leaving her with one last glimpse of light.

_You Ebony Iris, are the one who will save those who are lost._


End file.
